Talk:Trekker
Should we really make the comment "The Memory Alpha user Shran is highly regarded as a "Trekker.""? I don't believe that. Peter R 09:19, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) *um, no. That has nothing to do with canon, or real life anything. Removed. -AJHalliwell 09:22, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) This page needs...something. But the way it's formatted now makes it sound like "The Guide Book to being a Trekker". You could almost put bullets in there... In fact, should this be a redirect to Trekkie?-AJHalliwell 09:26, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*I think it should be redirected but I think that there should be a mention of Star Trek fans such as myself preferring to be called a Trekker instead of a Trekkie as the latter is now considered to be a derogatory term. I've taken the liberty to remove the comment saying that they have no life outside of Star Trek.--Scimitar 21:10, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::*While I did add in the line about me being a Trekker (which I was planning on deleting anyway and was merely placed there as a joke), I did not put the line about Trekkers having no life outside of Star Trek. --Shran 04:53, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::*I don't want to start a flaming contest but according to the article's history, you did in the third edit.--Scimitar 10:15, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::*Wow, I guess I did then. I sure as heck don't remember it. Then again, I created the page in the wee hours of the morning (I live in VA), so anything is possible. My apologies. --Shran 20:50, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) **This is interesting, I'm not sure how we are going to go about creating a definition of this incredibly subjective term. I was under the impression that a Trekker was one who favored the spin offs where as a Trekkie favored TOS. Jaf 20:09, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf *I know this is related to star trek, but its actually nothing to do with the canon content of any episodes. I'm not even sure it should remain on MA, it would be better placed on the main wikipedia site. zsingaya 20:49, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) *I personally couldn't care less whether we were called Trekkies or Trekkers. They pretty much mean the same thing. I just created a Trekker page because that term tends attributed to the more "die-hard" fans (and is found less "derogatory" by others) and I thought it would be fun to include it. I didn't know it would cause such a fuss. If it's that big a deal, then just delete it and redirect it to Trekkie. --Shran 09:12, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) I would like to formally apologize to all for the comments I made in this entry when it was first created. At the time, I did not know exactly what kinda of web site this was, but having gotten better aquainted with it over the past few days, I now realize how big of a deal it is. So, from now on, to quote Columbo, it'll be "just the facts." Once again, I sincerely apologize. --Shran 09:18, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) I have now merged the seperate articles. This discussion may still be here for reference, but future discussions should be made at Talk:Trekkie. Please feel free to edit the Trekkie page, I'm not convinced that what I've now written is likeable by all parties... Peter R 15:25, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)